The Road Trip To Mount Wilson
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Following 2 years after "Viva Via Cartoons", 17-year-old Bart Simpson and his girlfriend Jenda, his family and all of his crossover friends to a place called Mount Wilson, so it can erupt one last time, however, El Tigre's dangerously foe El Oso had to take in for the ride as he plans to do something EVIL! For what? We don't know for sure, all this and a bunch of pit stops.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before we began, I had to build up two fanfiction story requests for Retro Mania and I had a nasty fall and got a scratch becuase well, I fell because of my broken chair, but don't worry, I'll be fine and besides, I think that you'll get to see that this is my first Cartoon-X-overs crossover series and I bet that you'll get to enjoy it as well as I'm making it, so off we go.

Chapter 1: Bus Arrival

We find our 17-year-old hero Bart Simpson as he gets to see as ye makes a prepare for the greatest trip of their lives.

As his girlfriend Jenda happen to be seeing that Bart get to be building up to see that Bart happen to be seeing a volcano, but not just any volcano, it happens to be Mt. Wilson.

"Wow Bart, that's really mount Wilson, huh?" she asked. "I Can't belive that we're going there."

"Yeah I know, but we had to make it a suprise." said Bart.

Later, at Bart's living room, he gather his family and his friends that he have an announcment.

"Listen, I know that you're going to be going back to Las Vegas again this year, but I'm afraid that I can't." As the others groan. "Really? Why not?" Asked his mom Marge.

"Becuase that we're going to be seeing Mount Wilson!" As the others get excited.

"Wow, Mount Wilson, it makes the best Volcano explosions." His Dad Homer replied.

"Did you say Mount Wilson?" Asked his 15-year-old sister Lisa. "Yeah, why?" Bart asked.

"They're talking about it on TV." As they turn over the cartoon network news.

As Chet betcha gets to talk about it. "Greetings this is chet ubechta with the news, for you can see, we get to see that we might find that in a week from now, Mount Wilson will get to erupt one last time."

"One last time? D'oh." Sadly said Homer.

"It could be that we might had to remember that famous mountain climber Hans Denver had to climb up there and he happen to be that to spent 6 hours that day as he gets to put on a flag and give it an explosion."

Maria, Rodolfo's remarried wife and Bart's neighbor exclaimed "That is so March 14th 1973."

"Indeed it is." Replied Chet. "As we might had to show that we could be that we had to see it one last time before it indeed explodes, for we might happen it'll never happen again. This is chet Ubectha saying Goodbye Mount Wilson after the very last week."

As the others get to worry about it. "I know that this ain't all peaches and cream about the volcano, but how are we going to get there?" Asked Looney Tunes Icon Bugs Bunny.

"That's easy, we're going to be taking the bus!" As Bart gets to pull up an Bus that's exactly the same as an recreational vehicle or R.V. for short.

"Whoo-Hoo! We're going on a road trip!" As Homer got excited, Bart had to throw out brochures about it. "That's right and I bet that we're going to have some fun."

As they get to read about it, infamous bank robber El Oso gets to listen in as they could get to hear about Mount Wilson.

"So they're going to mount Wilson, huh? Well, we'll see about that." As he gets to laugh about it.

As they get to pack it in the next day, the powerpuff girls had to give it an inspection though their luggage as they could get as they might happen as they get to make some stuff.

As Marge get to struggle Maria's Luggage. "What do you got in there," asked Marge. "Rocks?"

"Summer Reading." Said Maria as Rodolfo get to carry their luggage as he gets to open it really was rocks. "Hey, these _are _rocks!" Replied Rodolfo. "Why do bring rocks to our trip?" Demaned Marge.

"I got 2 boxes, one that you and rodolfo has got rocks, the other has summer reading in it." Maria explained.

"I don't know I remarried you." Said Rodolfo. "I do, I just wanted you to retire out of the superhero business."

And so, they're on their way to Mount Wilson as El Oso get to hitch a ride.

On the road, they're going to enjoy their styles as they be as they they're getting into Mount Wilson as they get to make sure as Bart had to find as he was driving it.

300 miles later, the gang had to find themselves bored as they could get them as the eye could see.

"Bart", said his Mom. "How much longer until we get to Mount Wilson?"

"Just about another 3,500 miles." Bart answered as Marge groans. "3,500 miles? That'll take forever, and more importantly, Mount Wilson as we know it, will be gone forever."

And just when things had gone for the worse, she saw that a billboard about "The world's oldest geyser."

"Homer, I think that i just have an idea" Marge told her as Homer looked into the billboard. "The world's oldest geyser."

"Wow, the world's oldest geyser." Marge smiled as she imagined it.

(Fantasy)

_As Marge and the others had to go to see the geyser, Marge had to take a look at it and said "Well gang, it seems that this is it," she said. "it seems that we happen that we stop to see it eurpt."_

_"How are we going to see the geyser if it doesn't erupt?" asked Lisa as Bart pointed out._

_"Hold on, is that geyser about to explode?" and so, it maybe be that it causes to have a huge eruption as Marge laughs as Bart gets to video records it._

(Fantasy Ends)

As Marge gets to Bart. "Bart, Bart, can we go and see the geyser, please?!"

"Look, we're on a tight schedule and we need to go to Mount Wilson."

"Oh come on, please?" she said.

"It seems that a geyser is one of the majestic sightings and I think I think it might be that—"

"Lisa, why do we need to see it?" Frieda interrupted Lisa. "Yeah, for all we know that it's going to be just baking soda to be over flowing that tiny little hole." replied Maria.

"Don't such spoilsports you two." said Lisa. "And besides, what makes you say about it?"

"She's right girls," Bart said. "and besides, it's only 300 miles away."

"Come on Barty-poo," said Jenda. "Do it for me, please?"

"Oh all right." agreed Bart. "For you _and _for the rest of the gang." As Bart has turn over to the geyser, Marge cried out "All right! let's do it."

Will the Geyser will be exactly that Marge hoped for, or will Maria and Frieda be right? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make come comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: It's been so long to write this chapter to start this brand new spanking new story, that I had no choice but to do it, so please make some comments as possible.


	2. Chapter 2-07-23-2019

A/N: When we Last left off our travelers, Bart agreed that they're going to see Mount Wilson as they get to see it one last time before it got destroyed so they had to travel in an RV as they get to be that they might had to see that they're going to be that they could get their as well as El Tigre's foe, El Oso as he gets to mount Wilson as far as the eye could see, and Marge suggests that they could get to their first pit stop, The Geysers as she get excited, but Maria refused to go and tells Bart that they can't go to that Gyeser, because that they had to go Mount Wilson, Bart decided to take them to the gyeser anyway. Will it be great as Marge Imagined? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 2: 3 Pit stops and a Hotel

And so, as they get to the world's oldest geyser, they were expected to be that, it wasn't much as Marge expected for.

"Yep, you see folks, I bet that this here is the world's oldest geyser as old as time itself, and what you'll see is because that it might had to make sure that it'll explode as fast as possible."

"Cool!" said Buttercup.

As Bart and his family, Girlfriend and Crossover friends, I believe that it was going to be a shake of a lifetime, or so they thought.

As it get to shake around, it causes to make a little as they happen to be making as they would know it. "Seriously, _that's _the world's oldest geyser?" replied Marge.

"The Build board lies fair and square." said Maria as she scoffed.

"Well, this is a waste of time." said Frieda. "Yeah, we expected to see that we're going to see that Geyser is nothing but." said Manny. "Well, it seems that we missed the camp park day-and-night stay at the RV park, and as well as we had some chicken dinner at the country farm restaurant." as they had to get back to the RV, El Oso get to see that he was going to be that it was going to be that he was checking out as the bell rings as it got exploded for real as he get to be splashing up real high.

He was only splashing for 15 seconds that is until that he fell down as he get landed on the ground after the geyser stopped.

That was until that he landed on the ground as the geyser stopped as he gets up and get back to the RV as he gets continue in it.

"Well, was a waste of time." said Marge.

As Homer got an idea. "I got an idea, I know how to cheer everybody up." as Bart get to see that Homer's got a CD called "Chet's greatest hits" as he get to put on the stereo player as he get to enjoy it as the group groaned.

"Oh great." said El Oso annoyed. "Looks like I got cruddy music to listen all the way to Mount Wilson." as Homer get to sing about it.

5 songs later, Marge get to see that there was a build board that says "IT".

"Hmm, 'It, the most incredible thing that you'll ever did seen." as Marge gets to imagine about it.

(Fantasy)

_Marge and the others get to find as they get to see as they happen that they get so find it as they get to see as they get to make sure as they get to make it as they find it as they would find something. "This way!" as they get to find that make it as they hit dead end. "How are we going to see It guys?" Homer replied. "Hold on everybody, is that a wall coming as a friendly monster?" as Bart pointed as the wall monster and said "Oh Marge, I've been expecting on you." as Marge laughed, as Bart took a picture of her and the wall monster._

(Fantasy end)

As Marge get to Bart and asked "Oh Bart, may we please go to 'It', can we please?" "Okay Mom," said Bart. "Anything to take our mind off this nasty music."

"Now just wait a minute Bart," said Maria, Marge's best friend. "I bet that we're going to be that we're going to enjoy this music and that's reminded me when I was a Mariachi singer, and there's no way that we'll get to see that to see anything but 'It'."

"Well, I'm sorry Mrs. Rivera, I know that we should've gone off to an alternative way." as Bart get to be driving to see "It." "All right!" excitedly said Marge as El Oso get to hear about "It".

TRANSISTION:FADE TO 'IT' PLACE

As they get to see that 'It' wasn't all crack up to be. "'It', what is 'It'? Is it a creepy crawly that happen to be make it a reliable source, Is it a big scary monster under the bed? Or is it a horrible monster that that come to eat you? Either of the three, it's a big monster that comes to towards you!" as the guy on the loudspeaker laughs creepy, as the adults didn't get it. "That's 'It'? A Potato?"

"What did I tell you?" replied Maria. "This is a waste of time." said Stu. "Come on Dad, that ain't all bad." replied Tommy. "I Think that we should've listen to Homer's CD as we get to head back." said Bart.

As they others get to see that they could get as they might as they continue as they get make it as continue on the road as they might had to see about it. "BART!" Shouted Dexter. "Can we please shut off your dad's stupid CD?"

"It's driving us crazy!" Shouted Suzie Charmichael. "I can't, Homer's stereo has got a mind of its own!" as Jenda was wearing her ear plugs which it was a smart thing to do.

As the music stopped, they came across another build board as they get to see as they happen to be that it was a simple a video game rodeo.

"Wow, a video game rodeo!" said Marge as Manny get to see that he saw the same thing.

As She gets to imagine that she that she gets to tie rope Dr. Robotink/Eggman, Dr. Cortext and Bowser, the others cheered as she get back to Reality by Maria. "No way Marge, we're not going to be some video game rodeo." she refuses. "Come on mom, I'll be fun!"

"Yeah Mom, it'll be fun!" said Marge as she gets to see that she might get to Bart. "Come on Bart, what do you say? Huh? Huh? Huh? You love video games and there's a rodeo on the way."

"I'm sorry Mom, but I don't think that there's no way that you could get see that video game rodeo hoedown." as he get to sighs. "All right, all right, that's enough for that." as they get over to see that they might had to turn over to the Video game Rodeo as Marge and Manny cried out "All right!"

Later at the Video game rodeo...

"Come on down to the video game rodeo, where contestants get to play for cash and prizes and we get to see that one of them gets a chance to win an additional $1,000,000.00!"

As Marge and Manny are not surprised. "Manny, I'm sorry that you didn't expect this." said Maria.

As Marge got turn around to Homer. "How do you expect a Video game Rodeo if this is just a game show place?" she asked. "Well, I think that we know that this isn't what I pictured."

"A Waste of Time." said Sam of the Totally Spies. "I thought that we get to see that it was seriously as they could know that this is sorry pit stop in the making." said Clover, another one of the totally spies.

as the group get to see that they might had to see that they might had to go as Maria said "Oh wait, I think that we get to see that quite a big distance!"

"Knock it off Maria!" annoyed Marge as they get to wipe. "I don't know," said Danny Fenton. "I Think that was a pretty good rodeo." "I Agree." Sam Mansion said, his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Yeah, I think that they're going to choose that because it might had to be fun!" excitedly said Maria. "Maria," as Marge Scoff. "Okay, so it was lame, I guess."

As Jedna get to Bart and said "Bart Honey, I think that that we need that we need to ask for Directions." she suggested it.

"Yeah, good idea girl." as he gets to turn over to a farmer. "Mount Wilson?" asked the farmer. "Yeah, I've been there, best attraction in the world, too bad it ain't going to be that failing down, and more importantly, I Think that we could be that you should get to pick up some beef Jerky, and then you're going to make it as they had to make sure that he was able to use it, and because that you never get to see that it was easy enough that might had to understand that you'll get to make sure that you need to pick up a lot of jerky along the way, and I bet that you'll find that you'll get to show that it was simply as they had to make it as they could allow to do as beef Jerky as come and go."

As the farmer keeps telling the story, they were getting tired and tired as they had to fall asleep, even El Oso whom that he fallen asleep already..

"I think that we could be finding a hotel for the night." said Bart. "Good idea." agreed Jenda as he get to drive his RV.

it wasn't long until they found a hotel called hotel Westly.

"Hello, how we may be help you?" asked the manger. "Yes, we would like to sleep in for the night." replied Bart.

"Oh great, how many?" asked Bart.

"All 42." said Bart. "42? wow, that's a big number."

"uh, yes."

"Great, I'll assign your rooms and you'll be resting up to continue your trip tomorrow."

As Everyone get to sleep barley, Homer's CD player continues to play that CD as Maria continues to enjoy it, even in her sleep.

And As for El Oso, well, he can't get any sleep either though the night.

Oh well, 1 out of 43 in total ain't bad.

Come back next chapter and either see if Homer's CD might get to be lasted though the trip, or one of them is about to something about it.

in the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:If you caught the road trip episode Reference to Rocko's Mondern Life and Doug, you'll know anything better right now.


	3. Chapter 3-09-05-2019

A/N: This is the first chapter since July 23 or 24 of this year, and as far as I could be concerned, our friends happen to be that Maria is the only one of the group who's enjoying Homer's CD as she gets to enjoy it, others expect Homer has been driven crazy. Let's see if they could get this as far as possible.

Chapter 3: The Bolder Village

The next day after they left the hotel, they knew that they could possible as they might had to make sure as they get to see that they're going along as Homer's CD was keeping in tact as Homer and Maria are enjoying as Marge and the others been driving crazy as they had to hear the bagpipes though their ears.

"STOP THE BAGPIES!" Marge shouted. "STOP THE BAGPIES! STOP IT!" as she get to use a baseball bat in order to stop the RV as she gets to take the CD player outside as she gets to see that see's going to stop the CD as the others get to whack at it as El Oso get to hit it with it. "Aw, I wanted to destroy that annoying bagpipe CD.

"What on earth are you doing?" replied Tommy.

"I'm destroying the CD, what else?!" as they saw her. "Marge, Marge, are you crazy? You're wrecking the CD Player!" Homer shouted.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL?!" as they get to take a look, they knew that she was crazy as they get to make it to the pit stop.

As Bart get to make sure that RV need gas, Bart had to build it up as they could happen when they're about to get something. "I'm going to fill up the RV's Gas Range." as Bart gets to do that, his girlfriend gets to the door as she gets to order from the snack shop.

As Jenda looked worried at Marge who's still beating up the CD player, as she gets to powder her nose as she might happen as they could know that it ain't good out there. "Jenda, do you think that my mom would be a great mother-in-law to you?" asked Lisa. "Because if you let that happen, I might had to become your sister-In-law someday."

"Are you kidding? Your mom's the bomb! I can't wait to make her my mother-in-law after I married Bart." replied Jenda.

"Yeah, she may be awesome, but I never felt awesomer since the day that I met her." replied Frieda.*

As numbuh 5 get to take a look at Marge. "I think that Mrs. Simpson has gone to far."

And so Abagail was right, as Marge was finishing up, Suzie and Kimi had to grab her. "Come on Mrs. Simpson, I think that you have enough." as they get to take her away, Maria was about to cry with tears in her eyes as Homer walked up and said "Yeah, I should've brought that CD along to listen along anyway." as the CD player lid open itself.

as Bart's gang had to grab some snacks, the counter, known as Droopy, said "That'll be $112.99."

"$112.99?!" surprised Bart. "Aye Crumbra."

"Don't you worry Bart," said Rodolfo. "we got money of our own." as he and the others get to put a pile of $125.00 on Droopy as he smiles and said "That'll be $12.99 back as change." he replied.

And so, as they get to the RV, Marge said, "Well, I stopped the CD, but I guess that I destroy that CD Player along the way." as she turn over to her husband. "Sorry Homer."

"That's all right," said Homer. "Now we'll never get to be finding to do."

"Well, there's a place that I would like to go." said Tommy. "And that's The Bolder Village."

"THE BOLDER VILLAGE?!" Maria panicked as she hyperventilated, as she stopped and pull Marge in "Did he say 'The Bolder Village? _The _Bolder Village?"

"Yeah, what's the boulder village?" asked Marge. "Oh, the boulder village is one of the wonderful places that everybody goes to, oh, the Sliver canyon, The Dung Ranch, the highly-P-Rated Groceries, oh, such wonder times!"

"Uh, excuse me, what's the 'P' in the 'Highly-P-Rated-Groceries' stand for?" asked Lisa.

"Province." as Bart shook his head in refusal. "It's only 450 miles away Mrs. Rivera."

"Oh but your mom had to take us to such stupid places that she want us to see." replied Maria.

"I know Mrs. Rivera, but-" as Comic Book Guy steps in and said. "I believe this is a refence to a _Doug _episode as Doug and his family had go to see the painted George, that is until they had 3 tourist sites along the way and ended up in a rut and became a family at the last minute of the episode."**

As Homer get to asked the others. "Does anyone know what this guy is saying?"

"NO!" replied the others as Comic book guy frowns.

"But what _I'm _saying is-"

"She has a point Bart." replied Manny. "Yeah, a real good point." agreed Frieda.

"But guys, it's only 450 miles away." as he whined and looked into the map.

As they get to roll on, they get to be on the road for the next 450 miles as they get to be on a riding road.

"Are we there yet?" asked Homer.

"Nope," said Bart. "Only 350 more miles to go." as they continue, Homer asked again. "Are we there yet?" "Only 250 more miles Homer."

As the others got bored, expect for Maria, it wasn't long until that they got the Bolder Village.

"Here it is!" as they got up as they had to check it up as they get as they got to make up as they had to go along the way.

As they get to see that Bolder Village ain't all cracked up to be.

"This is it, we get to see that poor old stand as the little girl happen to sell some tickets." as the others get to be that they're confused. "Come Maria, there's nothing there but an old lemonade stand." as she told her as Marge prove to Rodolfo how crazy as she can be. "Maria!" as they get to her as she lied down.

"And this is where I get to be lying down of where the grass used to be, and then I get to be that I was imagined if I was 7 years old again, and again at 13, and one more time as I was pregnant with Manny."

As the others get to her. "Uh, Mrs. Rivera, we better go." worried Frieda. "Yeah, I think that RV isn't going to be driving itself you know." said Bart.

"Oh wait, there's more, there's the road that run over, the million-dollar-issue, the wolf that cried 'Arrooo'."

"It does look like rain Mom." said Manny.

"You thought that villain rodeo was bad? At least it sells T-Shirts," angered Marge. "This is place is one big lousy dessert." as Maria got up. "Can it Margie, if you have to give this place a chance, I swear that you'll be sorry that-" as Thunder interrupted Maria. "Let's get back to the RV, I'm getting soaked!" as they get to the RV. "Oh rain, sweet sweet loveable rain." as Bart had to get her. "Let's go Mrs. Rivera!" as she took her to the RV as Bart locked up. "Okay, now we're going to get to Mount Wilson as possible, no stops, no nothing."

"Nice going Marge." annoyed Maria as she cross her arms. "Me going? You're the one who lied down In the middle of nowhere." as Comic book guy. "Hey, I saw that."

As Bart get to start the RV, they get to be that they're going to get that.

"Uh Bart, Sam and I thought that we could pull over and drop the comic book guy off." said Danny.

"WE DON'T GOT TIME," shouted Bart. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE THAT WILSON!" as they get to be off as they get to see Bart drives dangerously.

"Oh I love that guy!" said Jenda. "In a dramatic way, I-I I'm his girlfriend."

"Well Duh!" said Frieda as Bart get to be driving as he gets though the distance as he might had to feel to get to Mount Wilson.

"Well, at least that he's not El Tigre!" Screamed Frieda then gentle went over to Manny. "No Offense dude."

"None taken." said Manny.

As Bart continues to drive in a hurry, he knew that he gets to drive over as he turn over at Cruella De Vile's car as she shouted "Watch the road you manic!"

As she gets to be that she was able to make it as they could as they happen as they get as they get to ride as Isabella and Phineas get to ride together. "Whee! This is the best ride ever!" she exactly said.

As El Oso get to hide over as he gets to vomit. "I'm going to lose my lunch!"

"Yummy!" Said you, the readers as he vomits. "YUCKY!" said you, the readers.

And I thought the villain range was funny.

As they get to be that they had to ride. "You Blue-haired freak, if you haven't listen to me to begin with, you wouldn't get in trouble right now!" angered Maria.

"What makes you think that it's me who's in trouble? At least I didn't married, divorce and remarried the guy, not the mask!"

"You leave Rodolfo out of this!"

"Mom, Mrs. Rivera, please! I Was trying to figure out how to get to Mount Wilson!" shouted Bart.

"Oh Bart, so much anger, So Passion! so dangerous!" swiftly said Jenda. "This is not the time nor the place!" as he gets to be that focusing.

As Marge and Maria are arguing, Suzie was singing "Oh Suzanna!" as numbuh 2 shouted out "EVERYBODY STOP!" As they did. "Can you see this craziness that Mrs. Rivera has done is tearing all apart?!" as they paused for an awkward moment. "Besides, Mrs. Rivera's fault."

"Why Thank you Hoagie." said Marge. "And if it's Mrs. Rivera's fault then it's Mrs. Simpson's fault too."

"No, it's just Mrs. Simpson's fault!" shouted Maria. "MY FAULT?" shouted Marge. "My Fault? It's Numbuh 2's fault for adding me into this!"

"My Fault?!" screamed Numbuh 2. "You don't know what are you talking about!" as they get to argue, Isabella was crying like crazy and Maria shouted "Great job Marge, you made Isabella cry!"

"My great job? You don't even know of what you're talking about!"

"Yeah right!"

"Mom, Mrs. Rivera, what did I told you about-" as they about to run by a truck as they screamed!

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!

Please make some Comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: In case you haven't seen the stars, let me explain

*=This is a refence of an upcoming crossover story known as "Bartman VS El Tigre".

**=Comic book guy does make a reference in the final Nickelodeon episode of _Doug _before it got over to the Disney company.


	4. Chapter 4-09-11-2019-Broken Down Bus

A/N: THis is the first chapter since September 5th of this year and as we left off our travelers, they get to go to the place that Maria had excitedly for until there was a thunderstorm as they caused to argue as they get to ran over by the truck as they might get to panicked, and I'm sorry that I made you disgusted about El Oso's vomit, yes, I admit it, I broke the 4th wall because of that, so I think that we might get to see if Bart and the gang got run over by truck or will he pull over.

Chapter 4: Broken down Bus

As our travelers get to see a truck, they happen to be run over as the screamed as Bart drove over as they might had to make sure as they would know that it was simply that he saved everyone,

"Everyone okay?" asked Bart as the others told them that they're okay as Bart get to start all over again as he tries as he gets to be that he was seriously that he was known that his bus was broken down.

"Bart, are you okay?" asked Marge as he gets out of the RV as he poured his head down as he cried. "What's the matter Bart?" asked Manny. "I thought we might had to go to Mount Wilson." I wanted to go to Mount Wilson as you do but I failed!" as Jenda walked up to her boyfriend. "It's Okay, I think that we could be that, once we get the bus fixed, we'll get back to the road." she told him.

"Thanks just the same but I don't think that we be ever going to Mount Wilson."

Just then, Manny had an Idea, he happen to saw a nearby repair shop so he could get some help as he got a plan. "Frieda, I got an plan." as Frieda gets to hear it. "Go for it Dude."

"I think that we could go to that repair shop, as that guy could get it to fix it and then, when he do, he'll happen that he might had to given a way to fix up the RV, and then we're on our way back to the road so we can see Mount Wilson."

"Oh Manny, I love you!" as Manny got confused. "In a matter sort of way."

And so that Manny told everyone else, "Everyone, I might had to go down to that repair shop, for I am-" as he spin his belt buckle and gives out his pose and cried out "EL TIGRE!"

As the others looked into the restaurant. "You do that Manny," said Homer. "The adults and I are going to get something to eat."

"Can we eat too?" asked Suzie. "No no, you stay here and cheer Bart up," said Marge. "Manny, you and Frieda had to go down to that repair show."

"Aye Aye Marge!" Frieda excitedly said to Marge as she and El Tigre had to go down to the repair shop as the adults get to be that ordering food.

"Welcome to the sandwich hut where we get to see that all of the customers had to take the 30 minute challenge and got over an half an hour or longer." said the sandwich manger.

"Well, I got to ask you, what is the 30 minute challenge?" asked Homer.

"Why the 30 minute challenge is where we get to be that making that sandwich as they get to see that as they would know that they get to see that if they don't get to finish it within 30 minutes, they get to see that they get to pay the money, 49 people had taken the challenge and made it under an half-an-hour so they could payed it for free."

"Well, I think that I could get take the challenge." said Homer. "I mean I did bowl a perfect 300, what do you think?" as the other adults agreed, expect for Marge as they get to se that she was worried. "Uh Homie, I don't think that we could allow that. she told Homer.

"Why not? I'm an excellent eater." said Homer.

And so, they get to see Homer as get to pay that so he could as he might had to see that he'll take the challenge. "I'll take the challenge."

"We've been waiting for someone who can take the 50th winner."

as Homer get take the challenge, El Tigre and Frieda get to the repair shop as they get to see that the repairman gets to be that sleeping on the job.

"Excuse me!" as he woke up and he said "What can I do for you?" asked the repairman. "We're on our way to Mount Wilson and it seems that it's going to explode in a day and a half."

"Did you say Mount Wilson?" Asked the repairman. "Well, why don't you say so?"

And so the repairman as they get to see as they happen as they get to make it as they make sure as they could noticed as they happen as they knew they get to see as they get to fix it, As homer, the adults, expect for Marge whom she's embarrassed, they knew that Homer get to see as they could as they would happen as they get to see as they get to see as they knew as they happen as to do so.

Back at the kids...

"I feel bad for Bart." Said Chuckie. "Yeah, but what we can do?" asked Suzie as Manny AKA El Tigre get had to be back as they get to see as they brought a repair man as Manny reverted back into himself.

As the kids and the repair man get to repair the RV, Bart gets to be walking to the restaurant as he get to see his mom and dad and other adults. "Well, I stop moping around," Said Bart. "But after we were close by being that truck." as he put his head on the table. "Now we'll never get to Mount Wilson."

"It's okay Boy," said Homer. "We'll think of something." As he get to finish the sandwich. "Well, I'm done." and so, they get be that confetti and a sign that "Congratulations!" as the manger get to walk up. "Congratulations, you are the 50th customer who happen to be finishing the 30 minute challenge under a half an hour."

As he gives out his prizes. "Here's the lifetime of sandwiches, a copy of our home game, $10,000.00 in cash, and of course, the sandwich mobile."

"Wow, it's a sandwich with Wheels!" Homer replied as Manny and Frieda and the Repairman came in "hey adults, we're ready to go-" as he stopped as he get to see that he saw the sandwitch mobile. "Okay, That'll be $350.00."

"I got $500 of my own money." said Manny so he had to pay for it.

As Bart get to see that the RV Got started as he knew that it was fixed.

As he jerked his head to the Repairman. "You had repair the RV." Said Bart. "How could I ever repay you?"

"Don't thank me, thank your El Tigre and his girlfriend." "HEY!" surprised Manny.

"Well, at least that we can get back on the road." said Bart. "thanks Mr. Repairman."

"I told you, don't thank me, thank your friends, it their idea."

As the adults get to go to the Sandwich mobile as they could knew that they're taking 2 rides now. "You kids can catch up, the adults and I get to be enjoying my brand new Sandwich mobile!"

And so they get to be that they're back on the road as they get to see as they can make it as time.

As for El Oso, they get to see that this luck is about to change. "So, the adults had to take a car that shaped like a sandwich." as he said. "Now's my chance to get those kids epsically El Tigre!" as he evilly laughed.

Come back next chapter so we can see not one but two vehicles as they get to be on their way to Mount Wilson once again.

Please make some comments on the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This chapter as been dedicated to my grandmother whom she might had to be that be passing on, this is also dedicated for the people who got killed in the twin towers in New York 18 years ago, almost 20 to be exact, and this is for the _Freakaziod _episode "A Matter Of Love" for known for the word "Hugbeees". If you seen the episode when you were a kid, please put "Hugbees" in the comment section.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5-09-16-2019

A/N: When we last left off our traveling toons, they happen that they save themselves from that truck, and just as well, the RV was broken, Manny turn himself into El Tigre and then he and Frieda went to the repair shop to get the RV Fix, as for the adults, they were chanting that as Homer get to eat those sandwiches as he gets to eat them all, as Bart and the kids get to be that he won the Sandwich mobile as he get to be that they're back on the road as they can, and how, and now, they're on the road as they get to be that they might had to be on their way to Mount Wilson as they take not one but two veichles. will they do it? Let's find out.

Chapter 4: Broken Down Sandwich

As our travelers are on the road again, they had to be taking their time as they get there to Mount Wilson.

"Are you sure that this is the way to go there?" asked Homer in his brand new sandwich mobile. "We haven't much time!" said Bart. "Mount Wilson, here we come!"

As for El Oso who was still was in the bathroom as he came out as he gets to feel a little queasy. "Oh, I knew that should've have those restaurant breakfast burritos before I get to sneak on this stupid RV." just then, he saw Manny and Frieda. "Ahh, It's El Tigre!" as he get to hide. "I think that he should've been here, and here's that White Pandera, and that remarried wife of his Maria." as he get to see as he might had to know that he could be that he was hiding very well when Homer's Sandwich mobile has been broken down as Bart stopped his RV.

Later, Bart had to take a look at the sandwich mobile as he gets to take a looked into the engine. "Yep, is just as I thought." he said. "You just got a dead engine."

"A Dead Engine? D'Oh'." said Homer. "What Else can go wrong?" as he get to sit down. "Don't you worry Homie, we'll get to Mount Wilson." said Marge.

Just then, there as a motorcycle gang happen to see as they happen as they get to see as they might had to see as they might as they had to take a look at they had to fear about it as the leader of the Motorcycle gang came over to see as they looked nervously.

"So, you happen to have a busted Sandwich, huh?" he asked. "Oh yeah, we have a busted sandwich." said Homer nervously. "Yeah, yeah, a busted sandwich." Bart also nervously.

"Name's Lance, leader of the dangerous ones." he said.

"So, the leader of the dangerous ones, huh? That's good." said Bart nervously.

"I think that you have a busted up engine so you happen to make it their way as they simple was to know that you're having a tough road."

"Yeah, I think that you'll have to make it thought their resources." said a crazy member named Spiffy.

"Shut up Spiffy." replied Lance. "Sorry."

"So, I think that you're about make this to a lifestyle, so you need help?" as Homer and Bart nervously nodded "yes'.

"Spike, Spiffy, Jenny, Michelle, Tara, Jeffy, Terrance, fix up the bald guy up a sandwich." as he get to laugh manically as Homer and Bart looked worried As Maria came out of the sandwich mobile and said "You better fix my best friend's husband's sandwich mobile or there's going to be TROUBLE AND PAIN AND SUFFER!" as a female voice said "Your best friend? I believe that she's my best friend first." as she gets to reveal as she opens up her helmet and Bart, Homer and Maria can't believe that it was a old friend of Marge.

Find out who she is next chapter!

in the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Now I don't spoilers before the next chapter but if you recognize her from an episode of _The Simpsons_, I think that you'll notice her very well.


	6. Chapter 6-10-12-2019-A Friend In Need

A/N:This is the first chapter since September 16 of this year and as we left, Homer has won a brand new sandwich mobile as they get to go to Mount Wilson when the wheel broke as they saw a biker gang as the mysterious woman had to take off her helmet as Marge was suprised, so we're going to enjoy the chapter get to see as she reveals her identity.

Chapter 6:Sandwich Mobile fixing

As she reveals that she turns out to be Marge's old friend Ruth Powers. "Hello Marge, long time no see." As Marge get to run up as she introduce her friends to her.

"Everyone, this is my friend Ruth Powers, my best friend." She announced.

"Oh so this is your best friend, that's great." Smiled Maria as she got freaked out in the inside. _"WHAT IN EARTH? I THOUGHT I WAS HER BEST FRIEND!" _As she goes back on the outside. "Yep, best friends."

As El Oso get out of the RV as he feels better from that wild ride. Sorry about that by the way, he sees that Marge and her friend Ruth Powers as they talk about fixing Homer's sandwich mobile as they could get it to fix as they get to see as she and her biker gang get fo fix it before they get to Mount Wilson as they could get as they had to be that they get to make sure if they could fix it as possible.

As Lance get to asked her. "You believed that she's your best friend?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How would I know that you could trust her?"

"Becuase, a friend in need is a friend indeed."

And so, the biker gang had to fix the sandwich mobfile as the kids whom they came out of the commotion.

"Bart, what's all the commotion?" Asked Lisa. "Yeah, we heard a biker gang came and going to fix up your dad." Worried Jenda as she sees her.

As they get to see the biker gang, they get to see as they get to be that they're fixing The sandwich mobile.

As Ruth jerked her head at Jenda, she said "I think that your boyfriend has got a great mom." She said.

"Uh, thanks." said Jenda.

And so, as they get to work hard as Lance get to tell his bikers to put on there. "Spiffy, shine that real good, Ruth, fix that broken taillight, Gordon make sure to pump up the tires good."

As the biker gang was fixing, El Oso was looking for a better hiding place that he won't get to vomit, as he get to see that it was something that he could be that he hid at one of the cabinets.

"Well, I think that we could be that we'll be helping too." said Bart as he and the others get to help them to fix the sandwich mobile.

Later...

"Whenever needs help, we'll get there as possible." Replies Ruth. "Thanks for your help, and tell Larua I said Hi, okay?"

"Will do Bartomenthew." As Jenda looked confused. "Who's Laura?" she asked. "It's a long story Jenda, you would understand one day." As Jenda had to give her a grunt the way Marge has given Homer.

"You know, I know that you're Marge's best friend and all, I believe that well, if you get to come over for Majohong, I hope that you won't mind." As Maria shook Ruth's hand.

"Make that handshake a little shorter because if we don't make it to Mount Wilson, we'll be too late." Replied Rolodolfo.

As Homer looked into his watch noticing that he's right. "You think you know Laura?" "He was one of the girls that I met." Bart explained as Homer showed him his watch. "If we don't get to Mount Willson, it's going to explode!"

As Bart get to the wheel. "Not if we can say anything about it!" And so, Bart had start the wheel as the adults get into Homer's Sandwich mobile as they get to make sure as they get there.

As the dangerious ones waved goodbye, he said "Huh, it does feel good into our into our hearts, doesn't it?" As the others nodded "yes."

"Don't worry, I'll go for mahjong night." said Ruth. "I know you will." said Lance.

As they get to the road, both cars get to see as they could get it as they get to the road as El Oso get to hold on tight.

As much as they get to it. they got to the parking meters as they get to see Mount Wilson, as much as Bart's news video has described.

"Wow, it's more beautiful then I ever imagined it." Homer replied as he took a picture.

"It says it's one of the most amazing places that you ever did see." said Maria. "Where did you know that?" Asked Marge. "I think that I got it on my _1001 amazing places to see _book." As she held up the book with the same name. "It's a fact." As she gets to put it back as they get to see as they saw as _the _one of the amazing places in the world, utnwhat they're about to know that El Oso gets to be that he's going to put an end to their road trip.

Come back for the exciting conclusion of the story and see what's going to happen as El Oso get to make sure as he goes exactly as he thought.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:I happen to give the story a little oomph so I had a time to think about this chapter for a while, and as a bonus, I might get to make a _Tom And Jerry _fanfiction someday, so please make a comment about that as well, and if I'm not back for the conclusion of the story, comment about that as well, I'll see it when I believe it.


	7. Chapter 7-10-15-2019-El Oso Interupts

A/N: This is the last chapter and as we left off, Marge's old friend Ruth Powers had to fix her husband's sandwich mobile as she and her biker gang as they get to be that they're going to be that they could to be that they had to get to Mount Wilson at time and as they do so, I think that they might had to make sure as saw the saw as it was perfect on Bart's news video, how ever, El Oso might get to do something about it. what might happen? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 7: Vacation Invasion

It was that our toon friends have made it to Mount Wilson as they get to see as they they're going to take a picture as they noticed that it as the most beautiful place as they could ever see. "Wow, I Got to admit it Doc," replied Bugs. "That is impressive." as he took a picture with his camera. "Yeah, I Think that it was simply as the most wonderful thing that we ever did see."

"Just hot did that Hans Denver get to managed to climb up that thing?" asked Marge as Hans himself had to appear. "It wasn't easy, I can tell you what." as they get to take a closer look, they get to see as they might had to see as they might had to m make sure they had to see as they looked into the place as they would noticed as they happen to show as they happen as they get to see as they feel as they might had to feel as they saw the skies as the cliffs as they might had to see as when they could know that it was simply as it was breathtaking, more amazing and make it the most wonderful place in the world.

"I just make sure that nothing gets to ruined it." said Jenda as she kissed Bart. "Thank you honey, for the wonderful trip."

"Oh don't thank your boyfriend just yet." as they get to heard that voice, El Oso interrupts the sight seeing. "You think that you get to see that I will get to destroy mount Wilson!" As Marge had to put it up. "Come on you big bully, I think that if you want to get though the mountain, you're going to have to go though me!" as El Oso get to slap Marge as Maria shouts "You Better get back if you know what's good for you, you big fat bully!" she shouts.

As they get to see as they saw her yelled to Oso liked that, El Oso get to grab Maria as Rodolfo cried out "MARIA!" as she gets kidnapped and said "You get to be my maid for me and my wife!" as Manny gets to stop him but he got slapped as her get to the Mount WIlson's volanio as he gets blasted out as he got turn into El Tigre. "Don't you worry Mom, I'll save you!" as the other tourist toons get to see that Manny get to be that El Oso get to hop from one building to another.

As he get to evilly laughed, Maria said "You know, I've went though seeing though 'It', went to a Cartoon villain rodeo, got to lie down in the middle of nowhere and more importantly, seeing Ruth Powers, Marge's "best friend first", seeing her and her biker gang to fix her husband's sandwich and finally got here at Mount Wilson, and now you're going to make me your maid for you and your wife?"

"What's there to say, I tried to make you my wife and she's taken."

"Yes but did your wife happen to be a bear?" as he put her down as he said "Gee, you're right." as he turn over his head. "Want to hear about it?"

As El Tigre get to beat up him as he given him the punch and a kick and a punch in a gut as he get to flown into the bottom of the ground.

As the rest of the group applauded and cheered for El Tigre.

Later, they looked at the geyser as Bart get to ask him such question. "It seems that we get to make sure as we get to se that they might had to make it that as they get to explode every hour." said Bart. "As they know about that, they get to see as they get to make sure as they would noticed as they happen to make it as they would pass it as any scientist get to study for this forever.

"As we get to speak, I Think that Mount Wilson is one of the most popular attractions I can tell you what as well." as they as the geyser gets to be exploding. "It's going to explode!" as the Toons and Hans Denver ran away expect for Bart and Marge as it get to blast off as the got wet. "That as the most wonderful thing that I ever did see." Marge said.

"All right folks, show's over." as the construction guy got rid of it with his Bulldozer.

As they get to head home, they get to see that they might had to go as they get enjoy. "Well, that was the most wonderful think that we did ever did see." said Homer. "even though it didn't last very long."

"Ah, cheer up Homer, at least there's other attractions, there's the grand canyon, and there's mount Rushmore, and there's the empire state building, the list goes on."

It wasn't until Bart's bus had to be broken down as he get to feel like it as they get to see that he worried about it. "Oh no." as he get to turn over his keys, he replied "Aye Crumbra." as he gets out and saw the bus gets broken down. "Well Bart, I hope that with that broken bus, I Think that you get to see that if it wasn't for Mrs. Rivera, this would've happen." Said his dad Homer.

As Bart get to tell everyone "I Saw a gas station 10 miles back, and I hope that you get to see that you get to make sure that I get to be walking down there." and so Bart get to walk down when his mom said "Wait a minute, maybe we don't need a toe truck."

Later, the adults had to push the bus as they could get reach to the nearest place. "Dude, are you sure that your mom knows what she and the other adults are doing? asked Manny. "I hope that we won't get to face another villain other then El Oso."

"Don't worry, wherever they're pushing the bus, I'm sure that we'll get to make it." and so, as they get to the Parking lot, Homer get to fix the bus as he gets to be that he happen that he gets to be that he was fixing as he done it.

"There all fix." Homer replied. "Now fix!" As Bart get to tries it again as they get to go home as they take a look at the slide show.

"Pass me some of that popcorn." said Marge. "I thought it was for me." said Homer. "I did fix the bus after all." as they looked as they saw the whole bowl. "You ate the whole bowl?" asked Bart.

"I'm glad we had our trip." said Homer. "We had so much fun, pit stops, meeting Marge's old friend and best of all, seeing that geyser explode one last time." replied Bart.

"I bet the next adventure gets fun." said Rodolfo.

"Don't worry, it'll will." the following 3 months as they get to take a trip, Bart's bus has been broken down once again and ends up in Lakewood turbo plaza, but that's another story.

The End.

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I Had to make this chapter longer then others because of that, there's an upcoming sequel that you're going to read. Coming Soon!


End file.
